


Cancer

by PassThe_Mayo



Series: Klangst [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith dies too, M/M, Sad, Sick Lance, lance dies, my chemical romance reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: Lance is dying of Cancer. No one can save him either.





	Cancer

Lance was sick. And not the typical cold type sick. He was the type of sick that required doctor visits and constant attention. While Lance typically enjoyed attention he did not like this one. This is the kind of attention that meant he could die and he did not like the thought of dying. The first to notice how sick Lance had gotten was Keith, his loyal boyfriend of 11 months. Keith had noticed how Lance’s appearance looked more disheveled and he seemed as though he stopped using his skincare routine. Lance seemed to drag himself everywhere and knowing Lance, he was trying to hide it as not to worry anyone. Keith knew that if he wanted Lance to talk he’d have to reassure the cuban first before confronting the issue and voicing his concern. Usually Lance would deny anything was wrong. But for once Lance had opened up and told Keith what was wrong without any confrontation. Really, Lance could feel the constant stares his boyfriend gave. The next to notice Lance’s condition were Pidge and Hunk. He had started losing focus in his classes and spent most of them spaced out and staring at the chalkboard. They didn’t have to confront him either. He could feel their stares too. Once Pidge and Hunk noticed they knew it was bad. Lance never spaced out nor did he forget his skincare routine. He was loud, annoying, the jokester and friendly. This was someone they had never wished to see. A side of Lance nobody would believe existed. Teachers started telling Allura, Lance’s foster mother, about Lance’s condition and how they worried about him. Coran would get calls too, being the uncle of the family. Lance had given up on fighting the sickness though. He had already figured out that he was dying and he had accepted it full force. He didn’t want to die and he didn’t like the attention but he knew he had no choice anymore. His body was rejecting him. And then one day it happened. Lance had passed out while walking home with Keith and Keith had caught him. Lance was rushed to the hospital and eventually he was diagnosed with stage 3 cancer. It was dangerously close to stage 4, however. Lance was getting worse. He was given all the medicine he needed and all the examinations to find the cancer and where it had started. When they found it it was too late. Lance was already in stage 4, the stage of no return. So he had laid on the hospital bed for weeks, dying slowly. Keith visited every day, crying every time. He brought his favorite jacket for Lance and gave him a keychain of a red lion. Red had always been Lance’s favorite color. And then on their one year anniversary in a sadly ironic event, Lance had passed. Keith had brought his guitar and was playing Cancer by My Chemical Romance. He noticed how horrible Lance looked, almost lifeless. “I love you so much Lance. I will never stop loving you.” he’d said before he started singing. And god did those lyrics sting his heart. When the song had ended Lance smiled fondly at Keith, the kind of smile you make when you know someone is going to cry right then and there.   
“I love you Keith. This has been the best year of my life. You’ve been so kind to me. Thank you.” his last words before he slowly fell into his eternal sleep. Keith listened numbly as the heart monitor went from a steady beep to a flatline. His soulmate had just left the world wearing a red jacket and holding a small red lion in one hand and Keith’s hand in the other. Keith would never forget Lance and he would never forget the memories. And when he lay on his deathbed he looks to the sky holding a blue lion and wearing Lance’s jacket.    
“I’m coming back to you Lance.” The last words he would ever whisper.


End file.
